


(Fanart) Alternate OK Corral

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Alternate version of scene from "Spectre of the Gun" with Sulu and Chekov present and in costume





	(Fanart) Alternate OK Corral

  



End file.
